


A Lesson on Caligraphy

by Aristotaeles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, excessive use of the word bitter, rated teen cuz of hoshi cursing a lot, this time is name tattoed on their wrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristotaeles/pseuds/Aristotaeles
Summary: Soonyoung was one step away from searching for his soulmate hitman style and kick the sutpid in the face, all because he had the ugliest signature the world had seen in the history of soulmates.





	A Lesson on Caligraphy

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing seventeen, and seoksoon, I hope to have done them justice! I find this pairing really fun but also kinda soft, so I tried to put this in the story! It's rather short, but soulmates au tend to be, so...  
> Enjoy!

If Soonyoung ever find his soulmate, and he will, even if out of spite, he will kick their ass. Not in a "where have you been all my life" way but in a "fuck you asshole what kind of person has a shitty handwriting without having met their soulmate" way. Seriously, Soonyoung could deck the little shit for that.  

 

How the fuck was he supposed to meet his soulmate when he couldn't even read their name? The signature was so scribbled and badly made Soonyoung actually had many guest as to what it could be. Min Seomin, Min Songmin, Min Seokmin... He had even tried a website that helped you read hard signatures to no avail.  

 

In short, Kwon Soonyoung was extremely bitter. 

 

"So, yeah, I can't find my soulmate for shit," Soonyoung commented bitterly before taking a sip of his unicorn frappe, the unicorn flavored drink making him slightly less bitter.  

 

"Man, that seems awful," Seungkwan responded around a mouthful of sweet bread he stole from Vernon.  

 

Seungkwan was a new but rapidly becoming a best friend. They met because Soonyoung was friends with Jihoon, who was friends with Seungcheol, who was friends with Vernon, who was Seungkwan's soulmate, and now the two are bffs.  

 

Since the two didn't share any classes together, they made it an habit to meet up for coffee and sweets on the campus coffee shop. A month of friendship and they were at the point of casually dropping emotional bomb on each other, like the fact that Soonyoung couldn't read his soulmate's name.  

 

"It sucks," Soonyoung shrugged despite his  _slightly bitter_  words.  

 

They continued to chat after that, naturally changing subjects as they are prone to. Vernon, who had to go buy himself a new sweet bread after his boyfriend ate his, came back to their table with someone in tow. The guy was a little tall, had a sharp and elegant face, but his smile was big and happy. Soonyoung decided he already liked him just by his smile.  

 

"Hey guys, look who I found," Vernon said as he dropped onto his chair, the guy saying a low "excuse me" before sitting too.  

 

"Seokmin hyung! I haven't seen you in ages!" Seungkwan exclaimed happily. The guy, Seokmin (?), gave him a smile and greeted him happily before his eyes drifted to Soonyoung, a question clear on his face.  

 

"Hi, I'm Soonyoung," he introduced himself, figuring since they were in an informal setting he didn't have to say his whole name.  

 

Seokmin was a possible name of his soulmate, but he had met another Seokmins, and Seomin, and Songmins, none of them with Kwon Soonyoung on their wrist. He wanted to be careful. The guy seemed to understand, as he introduced himself as only Seokmin. Vernon seemed confused by the secrecy, but Seungkwan only looked at him like he was being too dramatic.  

 

Ignoring his friends, Soonyoung quickly changed subjects. Soon, they were in a fun conversation, the four of them joking and talking. It was on one of those silent breaks after you laugh too hard that Soonyoung took his time observing Seokmin. He was handsome, fun, had the most beautiful smile he's ever seen in his life... Seokmin could be name of his soulmate, but if it wasn't him things would just get too awkward, Soonyoung didn't want that.  

 

Since it was Friday and no one had any work for the weekend (except for Vernon but he refused to do any work on a Friday) they decided to go to Soonyoung's place, that he shared with Jihoon, so they could have some drinks.  

 

Seokimin excused himself to the restroom before they left the coffee shop. As soon as he left, Soonyoung's left wrist, the one where his soulmate's awful tattoo was, started to itch. Soonyoung cursed life and his soulmate, wherever they were, as no matter how much he scrapped it, it just wouldn't stop.  

 

"Hyung, are you okay?" Seungkwan asked, looking concerned to where Soonyoung was scratching his tattoo fiercely.  

 

"It won't stop itching," he mumbled.  

 

"Can I see it?" Soonyoung quietly handed his arm to Seungkwan, as the younger exanimated his skin. He was too busy thinking about how much it was bothering him until the hand on his arm was replaced by someone else's, more gentle and warmer. The itch suddenly stopped.  

 

Looking up, Soonyoung was met with Seokmin staring intensely at his wrist.  

 

"Seokmin?" Soonyoung asked, although he had a good idea of what was happening. Seokmin looked up, his face suddenly too close to Soonyoung's own. He opened his mouth and... 

 

"That's my motherfucking handwriting," he breathed out softly.  

 

Soonyoung ket a breath of relief. Taking Seokmin's wrist on his, Soonyoung traced the Kwon Soonyoung in neat readable handwriting. Taking a step back, Soonyoung knocked lightly on Seokmin's head.  

 

"What kind of asshole has such a messy signature, you idiot," Soonyoung's words were scolding but his voice was breaking with happiness. Seokmin gave him one of his blinding smiles.  

 

"I can't help it," was his answer.  

 

Putting a note on the back of his mind to kick Seokmin a little bit later, Soonyoung finally teared his eyes from his soulmate, seeing Seungkwan and Vernon staring at them with excited smiles. He couldn't help but smile back at them, prompting the two to come closer. The youngers congratulated the two, tapping on their shoulders and giving hugs.  

 

Seokmin's hands found their way to Sooyoung's, the right hand connecting with left, their two tattooed wrists side by side. Soon their "chill Friday night drinks" Friday night became an "I just found my soulmate take that world" celebration, and Soonyoung couldn't be happier.  

 

(He was still going to kick Seokmin's ass though)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked!  
> I just made this new tumbr with a friend, its about several groups, including seventeen, and we make aus, moodboards, we take requests and all that! If you're interested, go check us out, we're fairly new so it would help a lot!  
> The tumblr is: monxcarat.tumblr.com pls pls go take a look, follow us if it's in your interest!


End file.
